Discovering Innocence
by Thesideshow00
Summary: It's no secret that there are other mutants out there. There's no point in denying that Fang has left. Max is still home, frantic, and about to go out to find her other half, but what if someone else finds him first...
1. This is who I hate, yet this is who I am

**All the Maximum Ride characters in this book do not belong to me. Hope you like it **

* * *

I had been walking around the same part of the woods for hours, letting the time slip out of my hands. I kicked at the leaves under my feet, my hands in my pockets and hood pulled up and over my white hair. This had to be my hundredth lap around the same huge boulder that I had made that night, just waiting for the sun to raise over the bare treetops. There truly was no better way of spending my time on Earth, for me time was only night and day, days and weeks had no meaning to a person with only one meaning in life.

I groaned as I looked to the east again, swearing I would give myself whiplash if I kept turning my neck like this. The moon still hung in the same place it had been the last ten times I had looked, and the other twenty times before that.

This wasn't working, there had to be a better distraction than literally walking in circles.

With two strides I reached the base of the huge rock, and with even more ease than breathing I scaled it, perching lightly at the top. My fingers dug into the hard stone, scraping some of it under my fingernails. I looked down to the ground, a good thirty feet down. I stood to my full six feet high still staring at the ground.

"Maybe… this might even hurt." I wished, then closing my eyes I stepped off, letting myself fall to the other rough rocks at the bottom. I felt the wind rush through my ears, but only for a moment before I unwillingly caught myself.

I landed so perfectly that I wanted to scream! I hadn't even opened my eyes, why was this happening! There wasn't a scratch or bruise on me, nothing.

Just like always, I felt nothing. And I hated myself for it.

The truth was I was the one of the most deadly and perfect killers in the entire world. I had been created, trained and forced to fallow whatever orders the men in the white coats told me.

Orders almost always came as taking someone out of the picture.

Orders were given often.

I had been trained, no, made to be perfect. I knew every way to break a neck, snap an arm and the best way to get any information needed. I was capable of doing the most extreme a human could manage, as if I was on an adrenaline rush that would last for hours. That's why when I had fallen from the rock to a certain broken something below I could save myself. My skin was thick, like armor, my strength unbeatable, I was always angry, always having a sick lust for death.

There was no escaping me. I couldn't even get away.

I hated myself, who I was and what I had done. You would think that if I was so awful, and I knew it, I would just end the constant pain. Trust me, I have tried. What do you think that last free fall was? Fun, no. It has been two years since I have felt anything. Love, hope, trust, and never pain. That last stunt was an attempt at giving me some sort of emotion.

Nothing.

Now you see why I wanted to scream, why I feel like slamming my head against the rocks under my feet. I swear I would too, but I was completely incapable of self inflicting any pain.

At least I could cry, but what was crying when you couldn't feel tears running down your face. I had given up on that a long time ago. I had forgotten a lot of things like that a long time ago.

Climbing back to the top of the boulder I looked to the horizon, then down to my left hand, covered by a frayed glove. I pulled at each finger, letting the fabric slide off my skin. Underneath were overlapping scares. They looked like what happens when you wake up from sleeping and you have lines on your arms from the blankets. Those go away though; mine have been with me all my life, spreading up my arm and around my shoulder, running half way down my spine. I sighed as I looked at them, another effect of being the monster I was.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something; I looked in its direction just as a black speck fell out of the morning sky. I shoved my hand back into the glove and ran in its direction at a normal 30 miles per hour into the deep mist covered woods.


	2. Hello stranger

**Chapter two- Hello, stranger **

**(Sorry this is so late I have no excuses but that I didn't feel like submitting another chapter. I made this one longer so that it will make up for all the time I didn't submit anything. Hope you like it.)**

**Kamil-**

It took me less than two minutes to reach the point where I could have sworn I saw whatever I was looking for fall from the sky. This was very strange because my distance perception is almost perfect, and I knew that it had fallen exactly 15 miles away. Though, when I got to the spot it was no more than an empty clearing in the trees.

I turned my whole body in a complete 360, searching the woods. Though my human capabilities are much higher than normal, my eye sight had been slightly tweaked, leaving me to see things a bit fuzzy.

Yes, my physical properties were outrageous, but if it didn't have anything to do with killing my enemy, it was overlooked in my design layout, and apparently eye sight wasn't a priority when your instincts and all out natural survival seines were as high as mine. It wasn't like I needed glasses, far from it, but more like when you come back inside from a bright and sunny outside, but not that severe.

Hum, I guess I wasn't technically the perfect killer after all. I smiled smugly at the thought.

I knew what I was doing, letting my guard down with my pestering thoughts and all, but that didn't mean I was completely unaware of my surroundings. Through the trees I heard a light rustle of leaves. It was so soft, but it caught my attention immediately and I headed in its general direction. My foot steps were lighter than the thick water filled air around me. I didn't make a sound as I approached the solid trunk of the tree, slowly peering around it.

**Fang…**

Fang had been flying for what felt too him days, frustration and sadness building up in his chest the whole while. The only thing that helped to keep the pain from showing its self was the constant beat of his wings. Though you could never see it on his set and determined face, there was a war going on inside of him, one side yelling to him to turn around and go home, back to Max, but the other side was what was driving him to go forward.

"It will be better this way" he repeated in his spinning head over and over again, trying to force the thought to stick.

He beat his wings harder now, flying faster, like if he went further the thought of going back to Max would vanish. His face cringed slightly at the ach in his shoulders and neck, but he continued to fight it, continued to soar over the thick woodlands below him, never looking back.

The thought of resting made a stone fall into his stomach, one that made him feel sick inside and out. Or maybe that was the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since he left. The thought of food now came into his mind, tempting him to now not only stop and rest, but to also eat. One hand clutched at his black hoodie covering his grumbling stomach, his face twisting in pain and frustration at himself.

"How come when I'm with Max I never get like this?" he grumbled.

Looking down he could see a small clearing, not but a hundred yards away. He considered trying to keep going, but that idea was quickly shot down by another large grumble from his stomach. He sighed, a hint of relief in his breath that he was allowing himself a break.

The clearing was in landing distance; Fang slowed his pace ready to glide gently to the ground below. But as soon as he gave his soar mussels a rest, they gave out on him. Barely able to open his wings now for wind resistance, Fang plummeted to the leaves in the clearing.

His arms flailed wildly, trying to grab at air. He was using all his strength to pull his wings up as he fell faster and faster. The rushing wind whined in his ears, pushing his black hair out of his face. He could only open his wings the slightest bit, making his helpless body spin completely out of control with the unsteady changes in direction.

The ground was quickly closing in on him as he gave his last great effort to catch the wind. He groaned with the pain as his raven wings extended, catching all the air and whipping him back up into the sky a good two feet from where he had first opened his wings. Fang had been holding his breath the whole time, too concentrated to breath. He let the air he held in his chest out with a gasp as he was thrust upward.

He whipped the water from his eyes from the stream of wind cutting into them. He blinked a few times and shook his head, tossing his hair over his eyes. Steadying his breathing, he regained control feeling the adrenaline rush out of him. He laughed quietly to himself, still in a bit of shock as his feet softly meet the ground.

This had to hurt the most, suddenly putting all his weight on the legs he hadn't used in hours. His knees buckled under him, and he fell, catching himself with his hands. Cold sweat dripped from his hair, wariness overwhelming him. He didn't dare let his mind rest, or his eyes even close for that matter. Not until he found a secure shelter, then he could sleep.

Turning over he sat on the ground, legs outstretched. He pulled the black backpack off his shoulders and through his wings before setting it at his side. Not bothering with zippers, he took both sides of the top of the bag and yanked the pocket open.

Just then he heard a noise, but his brain was too tiered to recognize it. He sat for a moment, not daring to breath, and listened. The noise was constant and getting louder. He couldn't remember what it was, though it sounded so familiar. He looked into the trees in front of him, a confused expression on his face

"What is that?" Fang asked himself

All of a sudden the name of it snapped into his head.

Someone's breathing.

The last thing he wanted now was to be seen, by anyone, especially if that someone just so happened to be Max. Fang jumped to his feet, sucking in air through his teeth as his muscles cried under the sudden weight. It wasn't his normal pace, and not nearly as fast but he forced his legs to carry him around to the back of a large tree.

He knew that if Max really had followed him, this hiding place was completely pointless, but it was all he could manage on the edge of losing it and blacking out. Clutching the bag he carried in his long arms his back hit the tree trunk, and didn't move for what seemed like the longest time.

There was no other sound than this steady breathing, soft and calm. No footsteps could be heard crunching the leaves and sticks around him, but there was no doubt something was there.

A thought accrued to him then. This was the woods; there were a lot of breathing things all around him. It was a deer or a fox or something. He rolled his eyes at the stupid actions he had taken, now seeing how unnecessarily drastic they were.

Tilting his chin up slightly, he moved his feet as lightly as he could, lifting one foot and placing it slowly to the crinkling leaves on the ground. This one motion allowed him to twist his body, and peer around the thick tree trunk. His sharp dark eyes searched the landscape, until they finally landed on something.

Fangs eyes grew big as he realized who it was. He had been right to hide, because behind him was the only thing in the whole world he really didn't want to see. With the sudden excitement Fangs feet slipped on the set moss under him. He slid only an inch before pushing off the tree in front of him with his back and sprinting forward into the trees. He didn't stop to look back, to see if it had seen or was fallowing him.

"_Just keep going straight, until you meet a road, a cliff, water, something has to be in front of you. Don't look back to see_." Fang thought to himself, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he twisted his neck to look back.

For only a moment he thought he was safe, nothing was there. Not until that something threw its body over a huge boulder Fang has just sprinted around. Teeth clenched, upper lip pulled up in a snarl, the bigger than ever erasers body was suddenly in front of Fangs path. His body tensed under the thick layer of fur.

Ready for a fight.

Fang stopped dead, no fear showing on his cold face but burning him on the inside. He was tiered, weak. There was no one around to help him. No Max right there beside him for back up. He was going to have to fight on his own, truly for the first time.

Swallowing the fear in his throat, Fang braced himself for his enemy's first move. The eraser would, as they always did lunge for him, but all Fang could hope was that he still had enough strength to doge. Enough will power to keep dogging until the beast got tired enough for him to lay on a good blow to the head to knock the wolf out.

He was right about the erasers moves, and just as the eraser lunged the bag Fang had been holding dropped to the ground with a "Thud". Fang sidestepped just enough to get out of the way, but not enough to doge the outstretched claws that ripped into his arm.

"Darn It!" he hissed through his teeth just as the monster slashed at him once again. This time he was able to get completely out of the way, the new wound giving him a shot of adrenaline. Instead of going to the side, Fang pushed himself backward escaping the claws but hitting his back hard on a too nearby tree. Wind burst from his lungs and he bent over trying to suck in air.

The eraser jumped for him again, and Fang did the only thing he though to do, ducked. The power of the animals jump was enough to get its claws jammed into the bark on the tree Fang was now ducking under. Out of the monsters chest came a deep growl as it looked down to see its target so close.

Fangs leg whipped out and with a hard "Crack!" hit the erases chest. The force wasn't enough to release the beast's claws from the tree, but just enough to have broken something.

The animal wailed in pain, black eyes glaring down at Fangs cringing face. The eraser pulled at the tree, trying to release his claws from its grip, giving Fang another opening for an attack. Just as his leg was pulling completely back for another jab to the chest, something blocked his path.

A loud screech rung through the trees from the beast mouth, but fangs foot still shot forward hitting whatever was in front of him.

**Kamil-**

My head came around the tree trunk looking out into the distance behind it. I peered down to the ground were moss grew; some of it had been scrapped away. I looked up again, seeing nothing over the steep downhill a few yards away. To the right of the tree trunk was more scrapped off moss, but this scar was much bigger.

"There was someone here..," I thought out loud crouching down to look closer at the ground. "Two, someone's… one small, the other…" I looked again at the larger gash in the ground my eyes growing wide. The deep scar in the earth truly was a scar; three long claw marks had ripped into the dirt.

"No, they are not supposed to come this far." I said out loud again, jumping to my feet.

I could see clearly the direction of where the predator had gone, chasseing its prey. The animals momentum caused it to not be able to make sharp enough turns, and it was clear where it had skidded around trees and boulders during its chase. The leaves were piled up at the ends of long skid marks in the dirt, allowing me to track the short pursuit that had, from the looks of things, recently occurred.

I fallowed the marks as they twisted around two trees and pushed up leaves when the beast had stumbled down a slight drop. It was as if I could see the animal's movements when they had happened, like it was happening again right before my eyes. I saw where the beats feet fell, how its musicals must have tensed and pushed its heavy body forward with such speed. Almost as if its snapping jaws were right in front of me.

Maybe it was because I had seen this before, many times. Memories of the school flashed before me, the times of my brutal training. The white coated men said they had to teach me, to show me how to survive. I recalled woods, like these with trees and rocks as obstacles as I had run with all my might. The sound of the animal behind me, its patting feet on the ground, always right behind me. I could never get far enough away.

They had thrown me out into the wilderness; it was the first time I had ever been outside the building. It was dark, cold, the air thick with misty air. A gate opened behind me so many years ago, releasing one of the beasts I was tracking down now. They called them "Erasers", half man, half wolf. I was forced to fight it, the white coats watching my moves to see how well I "Preformed." I had killed the beast dead in that memory; I couldn't have done anything to not kill it, for it would have killed me in turn. The next day I was sent into the real world by the white coats on my first "Mission" of which I was to go out and kill my first person.

The chase that had happened here not so long ago reminded me of that time, but I needed to focus on the now. Erasers were not supposed to come anywhere near this area, it was my region and they knew that. Whoever this beast was had to be stopped, and then would have to deal with me. My feet were swift and in no time at all I found the intruder, and even worse the animal was attaching a human.

I was sort of stunned, why would an eraser go after a normal human, and what was that human doing out in the middle of the woods in late fall, alone? Nevertheless, the animal had to stop attacking the boy even though I really wasn't concerned if the beast killed the kid or not, I wanted the animal away from my home.

Reaching down into my pocket I flicked open a good sized knife, and balanced it in my right hand. It wasn't much but I would have to do for killing the eraser for now. I could feel my mind going into the fighting mode the white coats had programmed into me. In this state of mind things seemed to slow down, my hearing and vision got sharper, and I felt as though I got a good bit faster.

The erasers claws were jammed into the tree the boy was crouching by, trying to pull its claws from the bark. The boy had apparently injured the wolf but wasn't going to finish it off, so I took the liberty of that into my own hands. There was a gap between the wolf and the boy and I went for it, sliding into that space at the same time that my blades meet the beasts flesh. The animal let out a howl of pain and I shoved my blade deeper into its flesh.

Suddenly my knee gave out from under me like something had hit it. The wolf died then, its body going limp and the weight dragging its claws out of the tree. Its body hit the ground with a "thunk", sending up dirt and leaves. I smiled in triumph.

"That used to be hard." I grumbled under my breath. Then I remembered that something had hit the back of my knee out from under me, but the only thing behind me was the boy. I turned at the waist to look at him. "Did you kick me?"

His eyes were big, breathing heavy but body limp. "Sorry," he breathed out, then his eyes closed and head dropped in a fainting spell. It was quiet for a moment as I looked at him, wondering if I should leave him. I reached out and slapped hit face a few times lightly, "Hey, hey come on, wake up." He didn't stir, and I stood.

"Great," I sighed. "O.K., I guess you're goanna make me wait until you wake up then?' I didn't wait for long though, it was cold and sitting and looking at a sleeping person wasn't as exciting as you may think it is. I hit his face a couple more times to make sure he was completely out cold, which he was, and to make sure my next efforts wouldn't be in vain. Bending down, I zippered up his jacket, and pulled him away from the tree a bit. That's when I first saw them, the wings I mean. They were so startling that I dropped him and his body fell to the ground. His wings were even more exposed then, there black form completely spread to their full length.

My hand was at my mouth but I didn't even realize it. I knew than that he was like me. The white coats had made him too. I knew they had made, or attempted to make, other mutants but I didn't know any were really successful. This explained why the eraser was attaching him, why he was out here in the middle of the woods too. I also realized that I had to help him.

I picked him up, expecting him to be heavy but he was so light I nearly dropped him again. I turned the way I had come which was also the way to my home. The hill in front of me was steep and my home not close. "Alright, you ready for a very long and awkward trip?" I asked him, then realized how creepy that was and stopped talking, starting forward, the bid kids long dark wings dragging on the ground behind us.


	3. You made it my problem

**You made in my problem**

**(Sorry if you find parts of this boring, but I had a lot of information to get in. I'm completely open to suggestions, so if you have any ideas that you would want to see happen in the story please comment. It is greatly appreciated) **

**Fang-**

Fang woke up to the soft glow of a lamp lighting a small room. His eye lids were heavy and eyes burned from over sleep. Looking down, he found he was tucked into a small one person bed, thick sheets covered his body. A steady throb was sent through him every time his heart beat and blood was pumped inside him. He needed to move around.

Eyes continuing to burn Fang pulled out his arm from under the covers to rub them, and found that from his hand up his elbow was wrapped tight in gauze. Blood crept up from his injured arm, blotting the top of the cast with little red dots. His injury reminded him of what had happened, the fight, the erasers claws in the tree. The girl.

He groaned, realizing he didn't know how he had gotten here, which only meant that he had to have fainted. The one thing he was trying so hard _not_ to do until he found shelter.

Suddenly the only door in the small house swung open, ice cold air coming with it. It was the girl, from the other day, the one he had kicked in the leg. She thrust the door shut, and the house rattled, then headed over to a sink clutching at her arm. She grabbed a rag from the floor and ran it under the now flowing water. Her movements were swift as she pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it to the side. She wore a white camie underneath her shirt, runaway stands of white hair slipping from the loose bun holding it up, reached down past her shoulders.

The most shocking part of this display was the girl's skin, but only on her one side. From her arm, all the way up and onto her shoulder were large scares. They didn't look to Fang natural either, not like they were from battles, but came from the inside out. Fang was snapped back into reality when he heard her talk.

"Why is it always the old important guys who have the big security? Who needs seven body guards anyway?" she grumbled to herself as she scrubbed the crusting blood on her forearm. When she was done she wrapped it tight in gauze, throwing the blood soaked rag back to the ground and turning off the water. Fang swallowed.

The girl turned to pull a clean shirt off a hanger, throwing it over her head, then looked at Fang. "Pleased to see you're up. You slept for a long time, love. I was wondering if you had died on me.' she commented pulling down her hair and then putting it back up again in a no less messy bun.

Fang didn't know what to say, he was still concentrating on the medical procedure she had just done on herself. "Uh," he finally got out, "What the hell?" he asked when he had nothing else to say.

"What?" she asked, stopping from putting her arms though a sweat shirts sleeves to look at him.

"Well to start, where am I?"

"My house." She said sitting on the edge of the bed Fang lay in to take off her shoes.

"House?"

"That's right. And you're in my bed." She said turning to him and raising her eyebrows, a crooked smile crossing her face. "But that's ok because I don't really use it that muc-"she stopped, a thinking expression came into her eyes. "Anyway," she broke from her concentration "You have questions, go on. We have time." Another crooked smile in Fangs direction.

Fang swallowed again, the girl let out a breathy laugh.

'O.K. so, who are you anyway?" Fang asked, he didn't have to think about whether or not to ask this question.

"My name is Kamil,"

"That's vague."

"I answered the question. If you want to know about me you only have but to ask." Said Kamil pulling off the other shoe.

"Alright," Fang said, sliding out of the warm sheets. "What's up with you?"

"Ha," Kamil laughed at him, "Wow, you suck at this. You could have put that better, but I know what you meant so I'm going to have to say the same as you fly boy. I was raised in the school, tortured, made to the white coats expectations and am now a very sad little girl living alone in the woods with a boy with wings laying in my bed." She raised her eyebrows at Fang again.

"Oh, well what happened to your arm?"

"Oh that, um, that's er, right. Are you hungry? I could eat, its morning but I could go for some meat. You eat meat right or are you on an all bird food diet?" Fang couldn't help but smile at this.

"I thought I was the one asking questions." Fang said, not losing her eyes.

"Well, are you going to stick around for a while?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Then you have plenty of time for questions." Kamil said jumping off the bed and pulling Fang to his feet, throwing him some shoes. "But first, food." And she headed out the door. Fang had to jog a little to catch up, but found Kamil out by a mud covered bike.

A bright green dirt bike.

"I would give you your own bike but I don't think you can wrap your fingers around the throttle," she said kicking up the kickstand and twisting some switch under the bikes frame "With your hand all wrapped up and all."

Fang stood still, not knowing what to do. Kamil patted the seat behind her.

"Unless of cores you'd like to walk, but I sure as anything am not letting you drive."

Fang smiled, than pointed to his back. "None of that will be necessary, thanks." Another crooked smile spread across Kamil's face.

"Its east, a place called Red's. Wait outside." She said and kicked the bike to life, speeding away into the woods.

It wasn't hard for Fang to find the dinner; it was the only real place to eat in the small town. Kamil was there minutes after Fang landed, and they headed inside. Kamil ordered first, getting two of almost everything. Fang got the same and they waited for the waitress to come back.

"So, about my questions?" Fang said finally

"Go right ahead. We have nothing ealse to talk about."

Fang thought for a second, "What was with the show this morning?"

"Show?" Kamil asked, sipping at her drink.

"Your arm, blood. I hope that rings a bell."

"Ha, it does and I already answered that."

"No" fang argued, "Um, er, right, isn't an answer."

"It comes with the job." Kamil replied

"What job?"  
Kamil didn't answer, only looked down into her drink.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Fang asked to break the silence "It has something to do with what the school has done to you, doesn't it?"

Kamil nodded. "Yea, and I'm not proud of them."

Silence

Kamil looked up, Fang was stairing at her. "Why did you take me in?" he asked "Why help me fight the eraser."

"Because, were alike." Kamil said.

"Oh, going back to the school again. Sorry."

"No, I shouldn't be so touchy towards this." Kamil thought for a moment, getting her story together "When I was in the school they put me through test, made me the perfect fighter, everything. When they were done they put this thing in my head," she said tapping her scull "So they can give me my orders. Just a voice in my head that tells me what to do, then" she stopped, looking at her drink again. "I can't disobey."

Fang was quiet. "I'm sorry, I have a" he thought of the word "Friend, who has something like that. The voice that is, not the orders. What do they tell you?"

"Who to kill next. Perfect killer, what did you think they made me like that for? I get rid of the people who the white coats don't like."

"Is that what you were doing last night? Fallowing orders? That's how you got hurt?"

She nodded again. "Some old guy, I don't even know. The worst part about it is I don't even feel sad. I know what I've done is wrong, but I can't be ashamed of it. It's always been like that, no sympathy, only hate and anger. They make me feel like that, the white coats. When they send me on a mission, they make it so I can't feel mercy. They mess with my brain and my emotions. Replacing them all with a lust to kill that person they send me to kill. I don't know how long I can live like this." Her last sentence was a whisper.

Kamils eyes flickered to outside of the window they sat by. No one had walked by, but there was one person out there, on the other side of the street. Fang fallowed her gaze. It was a dark figure, hood up, dark pants. Fang couldn't see his face.

Kamils body went stiff as she looked at him. Then, not looking at Fang, she got up. "Wait here." She whispered.

"Where are you going?"

"Eat your food." She said just as the waitress came around and put the multitude of plates on the table. Fang fallowed her anyway.

**Kamil-**

Both hands in my pockets I trotted over to the other side of the street, eyes cutting deep into the boy dressed in full black. He looked up as I came closer, his white teeth could be seen under his dark hood. I didn't step up and onto the curb, not wanting to get any closer, but he closed the distance anyway.

"Couldn't stay away for long, hu?" Came the voice from under the hood.

"You came to me Hunter, and the only reason I dared to come this close to you is to ask why?" I asked, poison dripped from my words.

"We both know why." He said pulling down his hood, green eyes piercing mine.

"I don't feel that way about you anymore, you shouldn't be here. Do the rest of them know you came?" I asked an almost pleading in my voice.

"Nope, said I was going out for milk."

I almost laughed, "Well you better go get your milk and get gone." I spat, just as Fang came up beside me.

"Oh, kamil," Hunters voice went up an octave, "Whose the pretty boy? New boyfriend?" the last question he asked had a hint of resentment in it. I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet," Fangs voice was deeper than Hunter's, he sounded much more intimidating, but I strengthened at his words.

Hunter's eyes dug into Fang's, a silent war brewing. "Hunter, what are you really doing here?" I interrupted.

Hunter's eyes broke from Fang's, a sly smile crossing his face. "To come get you." He said.

"I am never going back with you again." I said crossing my arms "I'm not like you anymore."

"Ha," Hunter laughed "That's a joke. We both know that you are the exact same person you were when you left. You still kill, you have to follow orders. You know it would be easier to be back with your family, where you belong. Nothing's changed except," he reached out to brush a stray hair out of my face "Your hairs gotten longer." Fang slapped his arm away; Hunter cut his eyes at him.

"Well, some things have changed." I motioned to Fang, Hunter didn't respond, Fang smiled down at me.

'Oh, you'll come around. You have to. We were made for each other." Hunters voice rung in my ears as he walked away, Fang's body beside mine relaxed.

"Who the heck was that jerk?" Fang asked, watching Hunter disappear around the curb.

"That would be Hunter." I groaned.

"Yea, I figured. But what were you guys talking about? You coming back, you two being meant for each other?"

"It's a long story." I sighed turning on my heal to walk away

"Well, like you said, I'm goanna be here for a while. We have time." Fang said stepping in front of me. "Besides, I need to know what I dealing with." I didn't laugh

"Hunter's, complicated." I managed to get out. It was almost close to explaining him.

'I might need a little more than that. I take it you two are both "Perfect" or whatever?"

"Yea and we all have orders."

"Oh," Fang pried more, "So there's an all."

"There are six, including me. Were all the same, and all with the same abilities. There my family, and Hunter's one of them."

I had made it to the other side of the road and turned back, Fang still stood in the traffic less road. "What?"

"You said six? Your family?" he asked

"Yea, what you don't like the number six?"

"No it's not that, it's just, I was a part of something like that."

"Like what?" I asked, walking back to him.

"Family, flock." He was thinking out loud. "You seamed really on edge around the guy, what was with that."

"Hunters just, kind of violent at times." I said as we walked back to our waiting breakfast.

"What does violent include?" Fang asked, gripping my not injured arm. "You don't mean all thoughts scars you have up your shoulder do you?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, No!" I almost shouted "Nothing like that, thoughts are completely different. He just loses his temper some times."

"How?" this wasn't a question, it was a demanded explanation. One I wasn't ready to give. "Kamil, you weren't just irritated around him, you were scarred. What did he do to you? Why did you leave your family?" his eyes burned into mine.

"Nothing worse than what anyone else has ever put me through." I said pulling away from him and walking into the dinner.


	4. The Voice, can't you hear it?

**The voice, can't you hear it?**

**(When I had this story going on in my mind it used to be a thriller, adventure, but it's ending up becoming an almost romance. Oh well, I hope you guys are still into it. I won't make it too romance filled, but if you're into that kind of thing just tell me and I'm happy to make it a part of the story :)) **

**Kamil-**

I had just sat down at the table again when I heard the voice. It started off by calling my name, like a whisper, over and over. This voice was familiar, small but growing louder, impossible to ignore. I couldn't move as it spoke, my eyes focused straight in front of me, I saw Fang sit at the table, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't yell for help.

The voice was talking now, a language that I didn't understand, just like the many times this had happened before. I knew what was coming, and my hands started to shake in my lap, not out of fear, but that I couldn't stop them from trembling. The white coats wouldn't let me.

Fang was refusing to look at me, but I pleaded a silent implore with my eyes at him that he would look up, to see what was happening. I wished he would realize the school was giving me orders, and that soon I wouldn't be able to control my body. I would have more blood on my hands.

He didn't meet my eyes as I shoved the chair I sat in away from the table with one forceful thrust of my hand, brushing past him. Fang must have thought that I was still angry with him over the prying questions that he had asked before, but that was far from it. The voice in my head was still talking, as it always did until the job was finished, commanding my muscles to move. I was being commanded to go to the door, but before I could move all the way past Fang he caught hold of my arm. My head turned, a look of pure hatred toward him crossed my face, but a hope he wouldn't let me leave the dinner was what I was truly feeling.

"Look," he started, not turning to look up at me, "I know it's hard what you're going through, and I didn't mean to strike a nerve or anything but-" He was cut off by my free arm dragging him out of his seat and my foot colliding with his chest, sending him flying across the length of the dinner. Fangs body crashed into a table, the force of the impact making him and the table slide until it hit the far back wall of the restaurant.

Though I wanted to cry out for him to get up, for him to stop me, my legs carried my unwilling body out the door. The voice continued to talk, louder still now, and I looked back through a large window at Fang in the dinner. A woman was by his side, trying to help him stand; she was looking around franticly, yelling for help. Fang simply stood, brushing broken glass off his shoulders and out of his hair, the woman next to him mouth dropped, eyes wide.

Fang looked through the window, straight at me, than started to make for the door. The voice commanded my legs to run, and I did at top speed. My stomach dropped, all hope for Fang to stop me from taking another life was lost. I was fast, and there was no way that Fang would be able to catch up with me with the head start I had gotten, even with me fighting back against my movements with all my might, I didn't falter.

I was running into a nearby field behind some houses, wind rushing through my ears and my breathing keeping a steady pace when all of a sudden it felt like a bus hit me from behind. My body rolled, arms wrestling to get whatever was on me off. I had to complete my mission.

When I had stopped rolling I had lost the battle, Fang pinning my thrashing body to the ground, a cry of thanks filled my throat but only these words came out, "I have to complete my mission!"

Fangs eyes grew wide, "Is that what this is, you have orders?"

I didn't say anything, my whole body still fought against him but he was strangling strong, but the voice still rung in my head. It told me to bridge and roll to get him off me, so my body bridged and rolled, my strength overwhelming Fangs with my weight now on him.

"You have to stop! You can fight them!" He cried up at me

The voice was a scream now, making my fist drive into Fang's face, over and over. My breathing was stuttered, eyes growing blurry, than I saw water splotch Fangs cheek.

My tears.

Fang had had enough, using all his might to throw me off him. My body did a roll and landed in a defensive standing position. I cursed myself when I started to run full tilt again, heading to wherever my next kill was. Again fang rammed me, this time grabbing me by the back of the shirt and throwing me across the field, not wanting to hurt me.

"Stop!" he yelled when I had landed perfectly again, but the voice said to go west, so I ran west.

This happened three more times, Fang's attempt to stop me but not hurt my body, and every time I would just start running west again, always west. Didn't he know, I thought, didn't he realize that I couldn't just stop, I wouldn't just stop. The only way to prevent this now was to disable the weapon; he had to knock me out cold, if he could get a shot in anyway.

**Fang-**

Fang was frantic trying his hardest to get Kamil to give up, but no matter what he did, she would always turn on her heal and start running again. He was doing his best to help her, but at the same time not hurt her, but nothing was working. He thought that the orders would weir off eventually, or at least get weaker so that Kamil could fight them. Maybe make herself stop on her own. But the fact was the more Fang fought with her the stronger she got, and the more annoyed Fang was getting with this.

Before Fang thought that he could stop her but not hurt her too badly, but now it was clear that his former tactics weren't working. Again he ran up behind Kamil, but instead of throwing her in the opposite direction of the way she always ran, he took both her wrists in his hands, and twisted his foot in-between her legs, letting her fall to the ground in a face plant. She faught back, but from this position Kamil couldn't get away.

"Now," Fang grunted, trying to get both her hands in his one hand, "You have to fight this. Just stop."

Kamil's head turned to the side so that her face wasn't planted into the dirt under Fang's hand. She started to choke, Fang thought for a moment that Kamil was back, that the voice in her head had stopped, that she would be better, but a second was all it took for Kamil to suddenly have Fang by the throat.

"STOP ME!" she cried, and with all the will power she had left loosened her hand slightly from Fang's neck.

Fang understood what she wanted, he knew that this was the only way, but he wanted to badly for a miracle to happen, so that he wouldn't have to. His decision was made when Kamil's will power gave out, and her nails dug into Fang's throat. He slapped her hand down, her nails leaving scars into his skin, and wrapped both his hands around her neck.

Kamil knew that this was what needed to happen, no matter how much the voice made her body disagree with her. Though she knew that to be able to stop her from killing, Fang needed to make her pass out without killing her, and she tried her hardest to night fight back. Digging her fingers into the ground and clenching her teeth together until they might break, Fang's fingers grew tighter around her throat. Light started to fade, it was working, the voice grew weaker softer, until another voice boomed in the background.

"Hey, boy!" it was a raspy voice, like someone who's smoked too many cigarettes, it was so close by.

Suddenly Kamil couldn't feel Fang's fingers around her neck anymore as a very large man took Fang by the back of the shirt and thrust him off Kamil.

"What do you think you're doen you little-" the man shouted at Fang, coming closer to Kamil. "Are you alright girlie? You hurt bad?"

The voice in Kamil's head came back like a wave, and her hand whipped out, catching the man in the jaw. She found herself running again, no one stopping her.

The large man was shocked for a moment, rubbing his bleeding jaw. Then, face red, turned to Fang. "What the hell are you doen on my land with that girl you punk?"

Fang was not standing, just stared as Kamil ran out of site, not being able to stop her, knowing she would take a life tonight.

"Well, what do you think you were doen?" the man asked again, taking Fang by the arm and pulling him to his feet. "You know what, you don't have to explain anything to me because the law will decide what to do with you once they hear what I have to say. I wonder how long the'll put you away for attempted murder?" he shook Fang violently, "You lisanen boy? You goen to jail, you hear me?"

Fang wasn't paying any attention; his mind was too full of the past minutes, what had happened. The way Kamil's eyes just glazed over, the way her face and movements were a combination of every fighting style Fang had ever come in counter with. How she showed hate, but spoke total fear. He didn't care about jail, he could deal with that, but he couldn't get Kamil's face out of his mind, how it scared him what he had seen.

**Kamil-**

"Please don't give up now, please don't leave me Fang. We were so close,"

It surprised me how these words still rung in my mind as I took my kills life.


	5. Hopes, Mistakes and Consequences Always

**Hopes, Mistakes and Consequences Always Happen in That Order**

**Kamil-**

I didn't go home that night, mostly because I knew Fang would probably be there and I didn't want to face him. But it was also because I didn't want him to see me, not because of what had happened in the field, but what had happened after. After I had taken the young man's life by the white coats orders, something had happened to me.

It had happened before, but it had always been when I was completely unaware, when I was conscious. The scares on my arm and shoulder had spread. I thought before that when they would spread again they would continue in the path they always had, down my back. They had chosen a different course now, heading up my neck, and onto my face. Onto my cheek, half my nose, and around my eye were now marked with new wounds. It had never happened so fast, or so much and never this far.

Now I was not only a freak in my own life, but it also showed on the outside too.

I spent the night walking in the shadows of town out of the sight of the few people walking the streets, but I couldn't escape the eyes of one.

I should have known Hunter would be looking for me, as he always was, and it reminded me of why I never went into the town except during the day. Because he would always be there, waiting.

This time, for some reason, I kept walking toward him. He, as before, had his hood pulled up, arms crossed and chin tilted upwards, white teeth shining in the street light he stood under. He seemed to always have that same unsettling smile on his face.

I walked passed him, not slowing, not speeding up. I simply let my arm that was closest to him fall to my side, and curled my finger to my palm twice. He was by my side in an instant, my shoulder brushing up against his arm he was walking so close.

"Where'd your pretty boy "Almost" boy friend run off to?" he asked, a bit of humor in his tone.

"I don't know." I said in such a monotone voice it could have killed someone "But he's not what I decided to waste my time talking to you about."

"Well I really don't have to guess why he left; all I have to know is that I don't have to deal with the brat being around you anymore."

"He didn't leave, I just don't know where he is. And again, not what I wanted to talk to you about." I was about to continue but Hunter cut me off again.

"It's for the best, he being gone and everything. You were never supposed to have friends anyway. And especially not with a boy who looks at you the way he does. It's not right. The brat saved me a lot of trouble taking off like that, now I don't have to waste any of _my_ time on _him_."

I knew what hunter meant, but that too wasn't surprising. Hunter was violent with everyone. What did worry me was not his words, but of his reputation of fallowing through with his threats.

Through our conversation I had had my scarred face not in his direction, and I had to remind myself to not turn my face to let him see them. No matter how much I wanted my eyes to cut into him.

"Shut up Hunter, you don't know what you're talking about, especially seeing as you seem to kill everything you touch." I spat.

"No," he said, sliding in front of my feet to cut off my constant stride, I put my head down to the ground, "Only the people who get in the way of what I want. And there seem to be a good few of those people around _you_ these days."

"I want to see them again." I said my voice loud and forceful though my stomach was twisting.

"Excuse me, could you classify please." He laughed at the end.

"You know who the hell I'm talking about! I'm sick of being away from my family because they fear for me when you're around too!" I said, my head instinctively coming up. I gasped as I meet his eyes, they grew wide. I put my head back down and turned to run from him.

"Oh! Now don't be like that!" he said grabbing my arm and twisting me back around at the same time he pulled his hood down. His green eyes studied my now completely exposed scares."You've had orders again haven't you? But wait, it hasn't been two weeks. How could you have gotten more scares if you haven't slept yet?"

"Let go!" I shouted, wrenching my arm away, but that only made his fingers dig in deeper.

"Where are you going to go if I do let you leave? Back to the bratty kid who knows nothing about you? And what would he do if he knew just who you really are to the white coats? He would really run wouldn't he?" his words were spat into my ear; his head down right beside mine, trying to not make a scene. "Here," he said and pulled my arm harder. I stumbled behind him in a attempt to keep my balance while pulling from him.

He shoved my body in front of his, holding me at the shoulders in front of a store window. A perfect reflection of my twisted face, Hunter's huge hands covering my small shoulders and the building behind us looked back at me. I hadn't seen the scares yet, only felt them with my fingers, but they looked much worse then they felt.

"See?" Hunters lips were at my ear again "how could _he_ ever understand?" he pulled up his black sweatshirt sleeve "But me," he said holding his arm up so that the reflection was evident, his scares were deeper and more grotesque than mine "we are the same, I can and do know what you're going through. But yet you turn to a weak boy!" Hunter's other hand clenched my shoulder hard. Even though I couldn't feel it, I knew my body would be hurt anyway.

"Hunter, you're hurting me." I whispered and all of a sudden I was in his huge arms in a tight hug.

"Oh Kamil, I'm so sorry. Please come back with me, to your family again. I will never do what I did to you again; you know how my temper is. And just now, what I did to you, it was just because that kid you're with is just so irritating. I didn't mean it. You can stop running and be happy again."

I had heard him say this before, so many times. He always used the same words too, "Please" "sorry" "Never". The words that couldn't be trusted.

"No thanks, I like who I'm with now. I can be happy with him too, you know." I said and pushed him away.

He let me go, taking a step back. I turned quickly and walked sullenly away from him. But from behind me, his words echoed through the buildings.

"Oh Kamil, I will never hurt you, but like I said, my temper is thin!"

My feet hit the pavement in front of me so quickly I almost tripped, my walk had become a sprint before Hunter's last word's even got to my ears.

"Crap." I thought, running towards my little home. "Fang, God, Fang what have I done?'

As I ran I tried to remember what exactly I had wanted to tell Hunter in the first place. Nothing came to mind, which only meant that the reason I wanted to talk to him was just to see him again. Hunter was right, I was made for him, and that bond the white coats had put between us was stronger than what I had thought.

And because Fang had come in the middle of that, he would get hurt too.


	6. The Missile

**The Missile **

**Fang-**

The red faced farmer took Fang's arm in his hand, and drug him into his stuffy house about half mile from where he and Kamil had been in the field. He brought Fang into a small kitchen, and sat him down at a round, yellow toped table and yelled "Sit still, and don't make a sound! I'm getting the police so you better behave."

The man went into another room, and when Fang couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, he got up and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. Fang was in the sky before the farmer could even get his head out the door to look for him.

Fang didn't know where he would go from here, because to this moment he had been going on instinct, which he was usually very good at. He was always getting separated from his flock and eventually finding them again. But this was different. Fang didn't know much about Kamil, so he had no clue as to where she would go, or where he could find her.

Finally deciding on just going back to where her house was in the woods seamed liked the best bet, so he headed in that direction, but not before he saw someone. Or that is he thought he saw someone, flying far ahead of him. High in the sky with him.

"Max?" the name broke from his lips but he didn't say word. Maybe it was the shock, or just the wind in his face had taken the word from his mouth. Or it could have been that he didn't want it to be Max, because he didn't want to face her. Not after he had bluntly left.

The last thought came into his head, and anger came with it, so he knew that this idea was the true one of why her name was only mouthed by his lips. Why he didn't want her to notice him, if that thing way ahead of him was truly Max in any case.

It was the anger that he chose to push himself toward the figure in the sky. As he came closer, the figure became much larger, larger than Max. Larger than if every member of the flock bunched together and somehow flew in a ball. But somehow, that's what it looked like.

And Fang also saw that this ball like thing was not flying in front of him, away from him, but speeding right towards him at a high rate of speed. Fang stalled in the air, squinting to see it more clearly.  
He could tell what it was. Not a plain, no animal looked like that. A U.F.O? Not a chance. As Fang was hovering there in the sky, the globe picked up speed, and before Fang could drop a few feet to get out of its way, the flying object made an awful sound like a cat that getting stepped on and clipped his wing.

Time seamed to slow in that moment, a rush swept through Fangs body from his feet to the tips of his fingers. The ball passed right in front of his face, its smooth surface showing his reflection in its black coating. The thing was not a ball, but a long cylinder, like a missile without the point on one end. It was spinning too, and where Fangs reflection had been, a window came around and Fang peered inside.

It was only an instant that Fang could see what was in there, but it was enough to know what it was. But Fang didn't have time to think about that, while the air missile was about to knock him out of the sky. So putting both hands out and onto the objects black surface, Fang pushed off of it, sending him flying backwards and the missile pushed only an inch or two from its original line of flight.

That was all it took. As if the object were pushed off its track, the black sphere fell from the sky.

"No! Oh Crap!" Fang yelled, reaching out and fly straight down, trying to catch the now plummeting object.

The thing fell so fast that Fang would never have caught up, so he watched as the thing fell into the trees. The sound it make when it hit the rocks and dirt was worse than the sound it had made when it was flying and brushed passed his ear. Dirt flew up and into Fangs eyes, he covered his face with his arm, but that didn't stop the small rocks from pelting the rest of his body like tinny bullets.

The rocks too eventually fell, but the dust in the air had not settled. Fang couldn't even breathe through the thick air, so he flew upwards until clear sunlight hit his face and could be seen through his squeezed shut eyes. Looking down, Fang now saw just how large the falling object really was and how much damage to the trees and everything around the trees too.

After the dust settled enough for it to be possible, Fang looked down to see just what had happened when the pod thing landed. It turned out that when it hit, it hit a rock, and that rock was then crushed, and broken into pieces under the enormous weight and rigidity of the black outer shell. It was on the very crest of a steep hill, and being top heavy, the object tilted and started to slide down the steep slope. It didn't go very far though, its heavy structure digging deep into the ground, stopping it dead.

Fang dove in a free fall, wings tight against his back, sending him dropping at top speed to where the black thing had finally come to a stop. He open them right when he had come close enough to put his feet to the ground, then stumbled down the hill a little until he was right next to the pod.

Looking on both sides he found the window he had seen before which was almost completely buried in dirt. He brushed and scrubbed the mud off the window to look inside, almost hoping that what he had seen before would not be true. But he knew that his own situation was crazy, seeing what he had was almost expected at a time like this.

Through the blue tinted slit in the side, a face looked back at him.

It looked to be a young child, but it was hard to tell with only a sliver of vision to the inside. Scraping away a bit more thick, rock filled mud, Fang tried to see more and was able to view down to the person inside's neck.

Two thick tubes were shoved into this child's neck.

Fang backed away from the pod, looking around him for help.

The hot sun burning the back of Fang's neck was the only witness.


End file.
